Good To You
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Just my opinion on how Truman's Last Chance should've gone/ended & some of the after-effects. I definitely don't own LwD. One-shot. Dasey of course; because what else do I write? Title is based on my current YouTube addiction by poufsouffledoodle "Dasey - Good To You" and you should definitely go check that out. Hopefully I did it justice.


_**My second one-shot in just as many nights…I might have a slight problem.**_

_** Oh well.**_

_** The title plays off the Dasey video that I'm currently ADDICTED to by poufsouffledoodle titled, "Dasey – Good To You"**_

_** IT'S AMAZING, and you should SO check it out.**_

_** It just maybe, kinda, sorta, fits in with the fic too.**_

_** I tried, at least.**_

_** This is my opinion of events to how the episode Truman's Last Chance SHOULD'VE ended. *Cough, cough* just saying.**_

_** Oh, and how it should've GONE, too.**_

_** Yeah…family channels…**_

_** It was a good episode, but…it could've been better. Hopefully this did it justice. ;)**_

* * *

Casey wanted to kick herself.

She _knew_ she shouldn't have come to this party.

Some little voice inside of her head told her it just wouldn't be a good idea.

She had only seen Truman _once_ since they had arrived. In fact, Casey had spent most of the time there alone. Derek had been swooped away with that blonde…which; wasn't really surprising. Truman came…and then had been swooped away by his friends. And, last but not least, Vicki had just walked away.

Moments later, she ran into an adult…the father of the guy throwing the party.

That was just _great_.

She had spent most of her time waiting around for Truman to remember that she was there…_his girlfriend_ was at this party.

He hadn't introduced her to anyone.

She couldn't even see him.

She had had to ask some random guy where he was.

He had told her he was with another girl.

And that's when she had seen them together.

And that's when she had seen Truman and Vicki kiss.

She lost it.

She started backing up; her mind was racing.

And, she never thought she'd even _think_ this, but she was glad Derek had stayed at the party. She had someone to go to.

Or at least, she was going to try to go to…he was still dancing with that blonde.

She second-guessed herself for a moment – wondering if she should actually interrupt him.

She didn't want to ruin his good night.

One of them deserved to at least have fun at this _party_.

She could feel the tears stinging and resolved that since he had the keys, she needed to beg him to at least let her borrow them so she could go sit in the car.

She still asked him to leave, she could work her way down to sitting in the car.

But, it never got that far, "Derek…I need to leave, now."

He laughed, "Can't talk. Dancing."

Casey blinked a few tears back, "Derek, let's go, please…"

He turned then, and she blinked more tears back.

Suddenly, he dawned a horrified expression, and he asked, "You okay?"

And it looked as though he genuinely meant it; so Casey answered him truthfully.

She shook her head, and he grabbed her shoulders – getting her away from the crowd.

"Um, what happened?"

And Casey couldn't hold back the floodgates anymore if she had tried, "I just saw Truman and Vicki kissing…"

The tears were steadily flowing down her face now.

Derek grabbed her hand and led her to the room where Truman and Vicki were.

"What is wrong with you two?" and he was somewhat surprised at how hard he had to try to keep his anger at bay. He let go of Casey's hand as he could hear her soft whimpers somewhere behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Derek chills, okay? We were just two friends catching up." Vicki sneered.

Derek's eyebrows rose, "Oh, so you two call _kissing_ catching up? I guess it's just dumb luck that Casey caught you, huh?"

"Derek, please, it's not what it looks like…" Truman started on him.

"Oh, yeah? Take one look at Casey and try telling me that again."

"Derek… Casey's always been a drama queen." Vicki sneered again.

Derek's glare fell on Vicki now. These two were perfect for each other…if the definition of perfect involved a hole about six feet deep.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. He usually didn't make comments like this one, but Vicki had just crossed a line, and Derek felt as though he had to, too, "Well, a drama queen is better than being a bitch - and to your own _cousin_, no less. Since you two are so into _catching up_, you" Derek put a finger into Truman's chest, "can give her," and pointed at Vicki, "a ride home. Casey and I are leaving." And as Derek turned to walk away from them, Truman grabbed his arm.

"Now hold on…"

Derek's glare fell on Truman's hand on his arm and he cut him off effectively, "I suggest you remove that in two seconds, or I'll remove it for you."

Truman scoffed, "Please, I'd like to see you try."

Derek spun, then, and slowly backhanded Truman's grip off of him.

Truman responded by shoving Derek on the shoulder.

Derek responded with a fist to Truman's jaw.

And Truman ended up on the floor.

"I said, don't touch me. And you better stay the hell away from Casey."

Truman jumped back up and lunged for Derek, grabbing him on the shoulders. Derek reciprocated, and they went into basically a wrestling match until Derek looped a leg around Truman's and sent another punch to his face on Truman's way down.

"You gonna get up for a third round?" Derek taunted, standing over Truman.

Casey's hand had gone to her mouth when Truman had shoved Derek's shoulder. She could tell that, for reasons unknown to her, Derek was trying to hold back his anger.

And then the fight broke out.

And Casey's hand stayed over her mouth.

Derek and Truman were fighting.

What were they fighting about, exactly?

"Derek, stop!" Vicki yelled.

Why was _she_ yelling at _Derek_ to stop? This was _Truman's _fault!

That brought Casey out of her shock quickly, and she started yelling long before she had actually reached her cousin.

"Why should Derek stop? Truman started this whole thing!"

Her tears were forgotten now.

Vicki just glared at her, "Yeah, Casey, and now they're fighting over you. As usual, you have boys fighting over you." Vicki rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," Vicki smirked, "for someone with the GPA that you have, you're awfully dumb when it comes to men."

Casey stared at her.

"They're fighting over _you_. Think about what _incident_ started _this whole thing_."

Casey gulped.

Vicki had a point.

She couldn't let Derek get hurt because of her. She turned to beg Derek to just stop and take her home already, but…

He wasn't the one getting hurt.

Truman was.

Casey couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips. She went off to find her and Derek's jackets.

He looked up at her just as she arrived back into the room with it, and he walked over to her, grabbing it and throwing it on.

Truman was still on the ground, clutching a knee. He also had a bleeding nose.

Derek's knuckles were bruised up pretty badly, and Casey had a feeling they weren't going to feel too hot either in the morning.

Derek put a hand on her back and started leading her to the door.

"Wait! You two are seriously just going to leave me here?!" Vicki shrieked.

Derek and Casey turned, and Derek looked to Casey, "I'll leave this one up to you."

Casey smirked, looking back to her cousin, and Derek could swear he saw this…spark in her eye.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Casey knew she should take the "higher road" in this situation.

But…she really didn't feel like it in this moment, "Yes, we are, Vicki. Try not to get into too much _trouble_ trying to find a ride home tonight."

And with a wink, she turned and walked away. Derek's eyebrows rose as he snickered, following Casey and placing his hand back where it had been.

The blonde girl that Derek had been dancing with walked up to him at that moment, and the thought crossed Casey's mind that Vicki wasn't the only girl in here who couldn't take a hint…or a couple.

"Thanks for coming…this party would've been a total bore if you didn't. Call me next time you're in Toronto?"

Derek didn't respond verbally, with his arm now slung around Casey's shoulders, he did a half shrug.

Then, the girl grabbed the front of his shirt and his arm fell from Casey's shoulders.

Casey wanted to look away, and for all intents and purposes…of the blonde, of course…she knew she should have.

But she didn't.

And she watched as Derek turned his head at the last second and the girl ended up planting one…on his left cheek.

Casey wanted to laugh.

"Later." Derek mumbled as he smirked, quickly retreating from her grasp and putting his arm back around Casey.

The blonde looked absolutely horrified.

As they walked out the doors, Casey wondered where the "chaperone" she had met previously that night had been during that whole scene.

Maybe he didn't want to interrupt.

She hadn't even wanted to interrupt.

The ride home was mostly silent, and Derek was pretty sure Casey had fallen asleep. When he dialed the home number, she didn't interrupt.

He told Nora the gist of what had happened and that she should wait up because he wasn't sure if she was alright or not; or if he was the right person to make sure she was.

He didn't say the last part of that sentence to Nora, though.

When they pulled into the driveway, though, he put the car in park and locked the doors.

"Seriously, Case, are you okay? Since when do you not cry the whole ride home after what just happened?" he even met her eyes, and looked…_serious_.

_"You know, for someone with the GPA that you have, you're awfully dumb when it comes to men. He's fighting over you…_for_ you…"_

Okay, so maybe those last sentences were the meaning that Casey swore Vicki was trying to portray.

Casey didn't care.

She also didn't care that that little voice in the back of her head was _screaming_ at her not to do what she was thinking about doing.

_"When did you get all rebellious?_" she remembered Derek asking her earlier that day.

"Since now." Casey said aloud, and before Derek had the time to even _look_ dumbfounded; Casey grabbed the front of his shirt with her right hand, and, since he was already slightly leaning toward her, she didn't have that far of a lunge to go to kiss him.

Derek ended the kiss when he pulled away, looking at her with wide-eyes; and he was vaguely aware that his mouth might have been slightly open.

"Thank you…for what you did for me tonight." Casey said, smiling.

Derek took a second to clear his throat, "Okay…so that's a no." Derek muttered, unlocking the doors and getting out of the car.

"What's a no?" Casey asked him, also getting out of the car.

"That you're obviously not okay." Derek muttered, under his breath; but Casey stopped him from walking up to the door, by standing in front of him – her hand on his chest.

"Are you serious? Thanks to you I feel…amazing." Her eyes strayed upward as though she couldn't contain her excitement.

Derek took the opportunity he had been given and smirked, "The fight or the kiss?"

Casey bit her bottom lip before responding, "For now, the fight; but…that can be fixed…"

And with both hands this time, she grabbed the front of his shirt again, and they kissed for the second time that night – for the second time in less than ten minutes.

* * *

The flashing of lights into the windows had gone straight to her eyes from her angle on the couch, and Nora lifted her head.

When she saw that the car had pulled into the driveway, she looked out the window, giving her a fantastic view of the two people inside of the car.

And, what they had just done.

Instantly, her mouth dropped, and she thought she might be imagining things – that her tired eyes and mind were making things up.

But then they got out of the car. Derek's eyes were wide and he was trying to walk away.

Bless him.

But, Casey stopped him…and then it happened _again_.

And _Casey_ had initiated it.

Nora had a feeling this would happen.

But never in a million years did she think _Casey_ would be the one to initiate it.

Nora quickly turned off the small lamp in the living room and ran into her bedroom.

Grabbing her cell phone, and hearing his tired voice pick up on the other line, Nora immediately said, "George, we have a problem."

George laughed, "Really? I thought that saying starts with Houston?"

Angrily, Nora replied, "Casey and Derek just kissed coming home from a party."

"I'm on my way." George responded immediately, and in the background, Nora could hear George getting ready.

"George, _Casey_ initiated it. Both times."

"Nora, take twenty deep breaths before you kill them, and I'll be home by then. Case is done anyway."

"You better be." Was all Nora replied before she hung up and threw the phone on the bed.

She heard the door open, and quickly decided to play like she _had_ seen everything.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them, "You know, Derek, I wasn't quite aware of what I was going to witness when you called and asked me to stay up."

Casey's eyes and mouth dropped in absolute horror, "Mom? Wait, you…you saw…"

"You two kiss?" Nora nodded fervently before replying, "Both times, in fact."

Casey and Derek exchanged a look, "But you know, what surprised me the most is that _you_," she gave Casey an _extremely_ pointed look, "initiated both of them! _Both of them, _Casey!"

Everyone in the room was aware that Nora's voice had gone up a couple of octaves.

Derek and Casey weren't so sure that Nora cared.

Casey grabbed onto Derek's arm with both of her hands. She had never seen her mom so…_like this_ before.

"Mom…Truman cheated on me tonight…with Vicki."

Nora took a deep breath, "I know, and while that's horrible, Casey, do you really need to retaliate by kissing Derek?"

That hurt.

Both of them averted their eyes to the floor.

"Casey, I know you've been on a rebellious streak lately after dating that scum, but seriously? Now you come home and kiss your _step-brother_?"

That jab hurt too. Nora was getting her point across.

Casey had let go of Derek's arm to wipe tears from her face, but Derek…out of sheer _instinct_, brought his hand up and beat her to it.

And that's when Nora saw it.

The part that Derek _didn't_ tell her about over the phone.

"Wait, Derek, what happened to your hand?"

Derek looked at her for a moment before looking down, and noticing his bruised knuckles. "Oh, these? Truman and I…had a fight." He brought a hand to the back of his head and averted his gaze.

Casey, on the other hand, beamed, "Mom, you should have seen him! It was incredible! I didn't even know he could fight like that! Truman didn't stand a _chance_! Of either getting back with me, _or_ beating Derek!"

Derek half-smiled at her, "Case, you talk like no guy has ever stood up for you before."

Casey just looked at him, and Nora cringed at his new nickname for her daughter…but…she let that one slide, for now.

"Well, Derek, that's because no guy _has_ stood up for Casey, really, so far…and especially not like that." Nora cut in.

"Well, why not?" Derek asked…almost innocently – as though he truly meant the question.

Nora shrugged, relenting enough now to sit down on the couch.

The two teenagers remained standing.

"I don't know why her father was never around…that's why I left him. He either stopped caring or never cared in the first place. And, honestly, I don't care enough to find out which."

Derek scoffed, "Well, in that case, sorry, Casey," he turned to look at her, "but I've finally found a guy who's more stupid than I am."

"What about Ralph?"

Derek smirked, "I'm talking about guys affiliated with you."

And if it were possible, Casey's smile got bigger.

That's when George walked in, and caught the gazes Derek and Casey were giving each other.

"Oh, man, Nora, it's even worse than we thought it was going to be!"

Nora made a gesture that said both, "I told you so!" and "Now you feel my pain!" at the same time.

George and Nora exchanged a worried look as the two now oblivious teenagers went in for yet _another_ kiss.

"Hey, whoa, hold up!"

"Slow down there!" Both parents yelled at the same time, each grabbing their blood child.

"Okay, okay…let's think this out, rationally." Nora said, having calmed down.

"Good. I'm glad _one_ of us can be rational now." George responded.

"We need to set some ground rules." Nora continued.

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How did this happen?" George asked Derek, George's hands on his son's shoulders.

Derek averted his gaze, and took a deep sigh, "Honestly, dad, when I know, you'll know."

"That's not a good answer…" George started.

"Actually, it's the _best _answer." Casey replied, from across the living room in the same position with her mother.

"Casey…" Nora started, but Casey brought both of her hands between her mother's arms and got her mother's hands off of her shoulders.

"No, mom. Sure, Derek and I may have _started_ _out_ hating each other, yes…possibly. I don't even know. But over the years, we grew…_closer_. Our fights have even simmered down. You can't deny that. We've been through a lot together and…and…it took me until tonight to finally see it, but Derek's been there for me through _everything_. _He's_ the one who warned me about Max. _He's _the one who warned me about Truman. And _he's_ the one who's been by my side through _this whole marriage_."

Nora and George exchanged a look, and Casey and Derek did too.

Surprising Casey, Derek was smiling.

George took a deep breath, "Casey, I think those sayings about him warning you about Max and Truman might have had a little something to do with jealousy."

Derek's gaze went to his dad.

"Yeah, well, _so what_? He was still _right."_ Casey retorted.

And Derek smirked at his father.

"Alright, alright. Fine." George said, and let go of Derek.

Nora let go of Casey too, looking curiously at George.

"I guess this is the part where we set some ground rules. In a little less than a year, you two will be off to college. Just promise us this, okay?"

He searched both Casey and Derek, who not-so-surprisingly had moved even the slightest bit closer to each other while he had started talking, looking at him expectantly.

"There will be absolutely _no_ PDA in front of the younger ones."

Derek and Casey nodded.

"In fact, you two are _not_ dating while you're living under the same roof." Nora added.

Derek and Casey nodded again, "I couldn't do that to her, anyway." Derek said.

Casey looked at him and Derek elaborated, "Come on, Case, you know you'd get it way worse than I would."

All three of them nodded.

"And, if _after_ you two graduate, and still feel the same way about each other…you'll keep us out of the specifics. And that, once again, includes your younger siblings."

Derek and Casey nodded again.

"So…you two don't absolutely _hate_ the idea of us together?" Derek dared to ask, searching both of their eyes fervently.

Nora and George exchanged a look before Nora finally took a deep breath, "Well, we would be lying if we told you that a _part_ of us didn't at least _somewhat_ expect this to happen. I mean, we were throwing two hormonal teenagers of roughly the same age under the same roof."

"Both attractive."

"Both complete opposites."

"Probably going to challenge each other."

"And yet, through the years…made each other better along the way… So yes…there were definitely multiple _times_ we could see it."

"We just somewhat hoped that if it was going to happen, it wouldn't hit you two this early. But the fact that you can't answer me, Derek, is…well…slightly unnerving."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Believe me, dad, I know…who knew I could do feelings _all this time_?"

And the biggest shocker of the night, all four of them collectively laughed.

Edwin and Lizzie tried to run back up the stairs and into their bedrooms quietly during the fit of laughter – but it really would've helped if Edwin hadn't tripped over the top step and toppled over, onto Lizzie.

"Edwin!" George whisper-yelled.

"Lizzie!" Nora added, and both parents were going after them.

"Busted." Lizzie said, as she took a deep breath and walked downstairs to meet her parents.

Lizzie and Edwin came downstairs and sat on the couch.

Derek had moved to his recliner, and Casey was sitting on the arm of it. "Should we be here for this conversation too?" Derek asked.

Nora glared at him, and he quickly shut his mouth. Looking back at Lizzie and Edwin she huffed and said, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how much of that conversation did you two get?"

Edwin and Lizzie exchanged a look before nodding to each other and Edwin looked back at his step-mother, "Enough to know that Casey and Derek like each other."

Nora and George took a collective deep breath, before George said, "You two aren't going to do this to us, too, are you?"

He was only half-joking.

Lizzie looked horrified, though, "What?! No way! Edwin and I are just _friends_."

Edwin shot her a look that Derek and George were all too familiar with. The two older Venturi men hung their heads, as Casey tried to stifle a giggle, and Nora just averted her eyes.

Derek pinched Casey's side to help her mask her giggle and she playfully slapped at his hand.

"What?" Lizzie asked, looking around worriedly, "Did I miss something?"

_Oh, yeah_ Casey thought about saying.

"Yeah," Edwin started, and suddenly, everyone's eyes were on him, "you missed the _best _in front of friends."

Lizzie smiled, earning a smile from Edwin too. Derek and Casey smirked, and George and Nora's lips played at smiles.

When Nora and George set their sights back on Derek and Casey, they were smiling at each other as they were playing a game of "cat and mouse." Basically, Derek's hand was still trying to get to Casey's side, but now he had Casey's hand as an obstacle to get through first.

George looked at Nora, then, and said, "Looks like we're going to have to rearrange sleeping arrangements…"

That brought Derek and Casey back to reality, "Dad!" Derek yelled, sitting up a little straighter.

Casey blushed feverishly, and her eyes strayed to the floor.

George and Nora crossed their arms over their chests. "Derek, we can't have you two in that close of quarters with each other. It was probably a bad idea to begin with." Nora spoke.

Derek stood now, "Wow, you two really think that low of me? You think I'd do that to Casey _and_ our siblings?"

"Hormones can be a terrible…"

Derek held a hand up, "Please, dad, let's _not_ go there. I just started feelings. That word is just too much for one night…"

"Derek, this is serious…" George interrupted him.

"So am I." Derek retorted, "I've been keeping my _hormones, feelings,_ whatever you want to call what I'm having in check this whole time. I may not be able to figure out exactly when they started, but…I…I've been thinking about this for a while now. And if you think I'm going to screw it up by…doing…_that_…_to_ her and our siblings while we're still under _your_ roof and not married…I mean, I know I don't have the _greatest_ track record, but I thought I earned a little bit more credit than _that…_"

And Derek actually looked and sounded hurt by his father's previous comment.

"…And I'm not entirely insensitive. I know what Casey wants. She was adamant that she wants to get married first and I can…and _do_ respect that. Hell,"

George and Nora gave him a pointed look for the word, but he shrugged it off, "that makes me sort of wish _I_ had waited…"

Everyone's eyebrows went up besides Derek's at that last comment, "…since I know that's something I actually _can't_ give her, and…there are days when it almost _kills_ me."

He finally finished.

He didn't dare turn around to look back at Casey.

He kept his face focused on reading George and Nora.

It was Nora who was brought from the revelation first, probably because she _hadn't_ known Derek his whole life…or it wasn't as awkward for her as it was for Lizzie.

Well, it was pretty awkward, but hearing about your older step-brother's sex life as he's talking about your blood sister is just…yeah, a tad awkward.

"Wow, Derek…I…I must say, I think I speak for both George and I when I say I'm really…impressed at that little speech you just gave."

Derek kept his face impassive.

Nora looked at George again before adding, "And, you know something else, Derek. I've noticed the way you look at her, the way you're always trying to be around her. The way that you would make her mad at _you_ instead of whatever else it was. I never understood why you did that until now. Now, it makes sense. You would distract her, and help her. And…I…"

She took a long, deep breath, "I can't condemn that behavior. Like I said earlier, you're the first…erm, _male_ who's ever done that for her."

She took a pointed look at George, "There will be no switching of rooms. Derek," she looked him square in the eye, "I do trust you, and I'm _begging you_, for both yours and Casey's sakes…don't mess that up."

"Never." Was all Derek could reply, but he walked forward and wrapped his step-mother in a hug.

She had basically given what was the closest he thought he was going to get to her blessing.

George let out a long breath, "I'm glad you feel that way, Nora because I'm still stuck on the simple fact that Derek fell in _love_. I thought you were doomed to a life of…"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at what George was going to say next, and he paused.

"Erm, dogs, Derek. I thought you were doomed to a life with a lot of dogs."

Derek's eyebrows stayed up as he smiled, "Nice save, dad; and thanks. I did too, before I…erm…yeah, that four letter word."

Casey walked up to him and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, grinning broadly.

He feigned hurt, "C'mon, Case…feelings, _and _hormones in _one_ damn night? Love is where I draw the line."

He smirked as he caught her oncoming hand and leaned in close to her ear to whisper, "For _tonight_, anyway."

The family collectively gasped when he leaned in. They probably thought he was going to kiss her.

He had to chuckle as Casey blushed again, but the grin was still there.

And he pulled away, still holding onto her hand now, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Okay, everybody!" Nora said, clapping her hands in the air once, "Time for bed! It's late. I'm tired."

Lizzie and Edwin quickly nodded, running up the stairs.

"And, Derek?"

"Yes, Nora?" he replied, not looking at her.

"You're already in the door; so there will be no goodnight kissing, comprende?"

Derek smirked, looking into Casey's eyes one last time, "Comprende."

They broke their trance moments later, and Casey went upstairs to get changed and ready for bed.

Derek went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

George and Nora came in and Nora headed down to the basement to go to sleep herself.

George put his hands on the opposite side of the island that Derek was currently making a sandwich on.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, dad?" Derek asked, lifting his eyes from his sandwich to look at his father before shoving as much of the sandwich as he could fit into his mouth.

"Do you think I need to talk to Edwin?"

Derek chewed quickly and swallowed before smirking and saying, "Dad, I think we both know that _talking_ to me wouldn't have done any good."

George nodded, "Hey, since when did you get so…wise?"

Derek shrugged, "I suppose the same time I feel in love with Casey."

George let a small smile slip through, "I like the new and improved you, Derek."

Derek smiled too, "Thanks dad, I do too."

"I'm proud of you, and I hope you know that."

Derek's eyebrows rose.

"I know I don't tell you that enough…if ever…but I am. You've been through a lot and yet, you somehow managed yourself…and Marti at times. There was a time when I was worried about you, but you've turned into a fine young man…and…if I'm finally allowed to give my honest opinion," George took a nervous look around him to make sure nobody was listening in this time, "I think you and Casey will be just fine."

Derek smile broadened now, too, "Really, dad? What happened to she's 'out of your league?'"

George shrugged, "That was before you applied for hers, and made it."

If possible, Derek's smile widened and they shared a hug, "Goodnight, son."

"Night, dad."

George smiled at him as he turned to walk down to his bedroom.

From the bottom of the stairs, Casey watched the little scene between Derek and George un-fold before walking into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

George turned to look at his son, his index finger already out, "Oh, and Derek…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Derek scooped up his sandwich and replied, "I know dad, no sneaking into Casey's room…_tonight_."

And, he had almost made it to the stares before he heard,

"Derek!"

"Der-ek!"

He smiled as he ran the rest of the way back up the stairs.

Music to his ears.

And familiarity on an insanely crazy night.

* * *

_**Please let the record show that I did not intend to bring Nora and George that far into this, but…I kind of like how it turned out.**_

_** Please review, pm, follow, and favorite! It means the world to me, and gives nice motivation to keep writing!**_

_** And, please, please, please, visit my profile for more LwD stories!**_

_** My last one-shot, Forget Regret, includes an excerpt from a multi-chap fic that I hope to post soon. ;)**_


End file.
